Claire Silvers
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Claire Silvers is the secondary main female protagonist of Until the Clock Strikes Twelve. She is the girlfriend of Adrian Mariner and a Special Child, an artificial Cambion born through the use of demonic blood. She was presumed to be killed by Azazel until she revealed herself to Adrian at the beginning of the Azazel Arc. The two reunited tearfully with each other and Claire resumed her position as one of Eden Squad's members. History Claire was born to two people on September 3, 1993. She lived with her parents happily in the small town of Pensel, Maryland. Claire was, for all intents and purposes, normal. She went to Elementary and back like any normal girl except for the fact that she was smarter than the rest of her class. Due to this, Claire lived a life of isolation because of this fact. One night, when she was 9, as she went to bed, she heard her mother scream and she ran downstairs to see a wolfman feasting on the remains of her parents. After she was spotted, she ran out of the house with the werewolf hot on her trail. She arrived at the side of a barren road where she was trapped. As she was about to get killed, the wolf was killed by two strangers. The two introduced themselves as Adrian and Ruby. After the two debated, they decided to erase her memory but she begged them not to. Explaining that she had nowhere to go and that her parents were dead, Claire begged Adrian and Ruby to take her with them. Ruby nodded while Adrian grumbled but agreed nonetheless. Her first encounter with them was her descent into the life of hunting the supernatural. As she was just a mere human, Claire trained hard, pushing herself using Avan as an example. Eventually, she learned to use augmentation spells that allowed her to fight on the level of her two new friends. Claire became a new sensation at her new school but that quickly changed when it was discovered that she was friends with Percy and Ruby. A few months later, Adrian, Ruby, and Claire decided to round up their other friends/cousins. Together, they formed a hunting group called Eden Squad. The seven friends began hunting together rapidly building up a reputation as the youngest hunting group with the most successful cases. Aside from being the seven smartest students in school and the most reputable hunters of their generation, they were all social outcasts having skipped a few grades. A year after the formation of Eden Squad, Adrian finds a case in a small West Virginia town called Crescent. There, he notices signs of demonic omens. The Squad takes the case and arrives in Crescent. After a few days of inactivity and investigating the orphanage, Claire and the others encounter a demon with yellow eyes. The Yellow-Eyed Demon captures her and Adrian and the others go to rescue her. They find him force-feeding her a goblet of blood and attack him. In retaliation, The Demon destroys Crescent and seemingly kills Claire in the process leaving Eden Squad heartbroken. In reality, her newly infused demon blood reacted teleporting her away from Crescent where she fell into a short coma that lasted nearly a year. After training her body back to peak, she scoured America for a few years looking for Eden Squad locating Yui first who was shocked at her survival. After explaining that she was in a coma, Yui directed Claire to where Adrian was. Claire reunited tearfully with Aiden after five years as the two reunited, pushing all their feelings onto each other. Appearance Claire is a beautiful young woman with long silver hair and forest green eyes. She has red magical tattoos imprinted on her face and her left arm. The tattoos can be concealed using magic to prevent others from seeing them. She is described to be a fair beauty, like that of a maiden from the stories. She usually wore a long green shaded dress and long green gloves that go up to her elbow and green ribbons. In her demonic form, her eyes shift from green to purple and her clothing seems to become dyed the deepest shade of black. Her silver hair becomes stark white and her wings are black with a violet glow much like Ciara's. Personality Claire is a level headed individual with a cool personality. Claire is stoic, serious, and extremely pragmatic. She is regarded by most hunters as aloof and cold. She only ever showed emotion around Eden Squad. This lack of emotion is mostly a coping mechanism from what happened to her at Crescent and witnessing the death of her parents. However, around Eden Squad, she always tries to smile according to Sigurd. Claire is also quick to help others whether it be cheering them up or being a shoulder to cry on. Claire’s kind personality makes her fellow Eden Squad Members protective of her. They know she’s not naive but they just want to protect her from people who want to take advantage of her kindness. Her cheerful disposition has earned her many friends around the world. Sieg describes Claire as the Perfect Big Sister. She always seems to be readily available and easy to talk to as some people can attest to. Despite being a very patient person, Claire’s anger is terrible. Her anger has gotten several beings who earned her ire severely injured and even killed. She has what Jeanne calls a berserk button. This button is Adrian and any form of harm that comes to him outside of spars and friendly matches is liable to earn her wrath, be it physical or emotional pain. After hearing about what Cassandra had done to Claire, it took the combined might of Yui and Ruby to prevent her from massacring the Demigod daughter of Aphrodite and earning the animosity of the Greco-Roman gods. Her devotion to Adrian is one of her more positive and her more dangerous aspects. She is extremely loyal and completely in love with Adrian. Though not to the point where she would do anything for him, she will not hesitate to put her life on the line to save him. This also leads to her having Yandere like tendencies such as sending glares at girls and emitting a murderous aura to girls who show love beyond platonic for Adrian. Like Adrian and Jeanne, Claire possesses a soft spot for children earning her the title, the Babysitter, which she hates due to her past experiences with babysitters. She talks to them and can be a very sympathetic ear. Ruby calls her a born mother. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good, often Chaotic Good Date of Birth: September 8, 1993 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Virgo Birthplace: Pensel, Maryland Weight: 126 lbs/ 57 kg Height: 5'8 Likes: Adrian, Baking, Reading, Drawing, Watching Horror Movies Dislikes: Azazel, the time she spent away from Adrian, that whore daughter of Aphrodite who shall not be named Eye Color: Forest Green; Violet in Demonized Form Hair Color: Silver; White in Demon Form Hobbies: Knitting, Writing, Gaming Martial Status: Dating Adrian; possibly engaged Status: Alive; Formerly in a coma Affiliation: Eden Squad, Blacklight Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 6-B| Low 5-C| High 5-B| Low 4-C| 4-B| 3-C|''' 2-C''' Name: Claire Silvers, The Silver Annihilation Origin: Until the Clock Strikes Twelve Gender: Female Age: 17 (Pre Apocalypse)| 18-19 (Apocalypse Arc)| 20 (Leviathan Arc)|22-24 (Heavenly Fall Arc)|25 (AYIN Returns Arc) Classification: Mage, Monster Hunter, Artificial Cambion, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-High), Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can see and perceive motions and movements that are far beyond that of what a human can see.), Supernatural Perception, Teleportation, BFR (via Apporting), Empathy, Astral Projection, Localization, Clairsentience, Telekinesis, Darkness Manipulation (As a Cambion, Claire can manipulate and control darkness, firing it off as blasts or constructs.) , Air Manipulation , Electricity Manipulation, Limited Creation (Can create inanimate objects such as weapons), Weather Manipulation via Magic, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Successfully restored Ciara's forgotten childhood memory of why she feared spiders.), Magic (Claire learned under Avan, who is the foremost magic practitioner on Earth. She was capable of using Enochian Magic while she was a human without any backlash. She was able to decipher the runic glyphs on a Gehenna gate allowing her to open a portal to Hell after Adrian died due to selling his soul to resurrect her after she was killed in battle against her fellow Special Child, Lance McCarthy.), Black Hole Manipulation via Magic, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Master Swordswoman, Skilled at Firearms Usage, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in Space), Non-Physical Interaction, Higher Resistance to Angelic and Demonic Weapons and Powers Attack Potency: Country Level (Equal to other members of Eden Squad. Can harm powerful monsters such as Wurms and Vampires. Defeated Hippotlya while she journeyed across the country with Eden Squad.)| Small Moon Level (Was able to barely injure a suppressed Azazel in her demonized state. Could stand against mid-level Demons. Fought against base Sitri and defeated him.)| Large Planet Level (Fought against Selene. Left injuries on Sophiel, a low-class angel who can destroy a large chunk of the Moon. Was able to defeat Heracles. Equal to the other members of Eden Squad.)| Small Star Level (Fought against Sariel during the Apocalypse. Had enough power to vaporize Sol, the Solar System's star. Equal to the other members of Eden Squad. Left injuries on Edgar during the first encounter.)|'Solar System Level' (Defeated a Ziz Bird, which is stated to be able to destroy the Solar System by beating its wings. Killed multiple high-level demons during the Apocalypse.) Galaxy Level (Equal to the other members of Eden Squad following the Apocalypse Arc. Was able to fight against a non-serious Edgar. Destroyed a Leviathan during the Second Leviathan War. The leviathan in question was responsible for devouring the entire Circinus Galaxy and defeated Aka and Mehrune)| Low Multiversal, higher with Event Horizon (Was able to contend against and kill a Shedim Titan, who can destroy major gods by themselves. Her spell, Event Horizon, is capable of creating a black hole that can range in size from a microscopic to a supermassive black hole capable of swallowing an entire universe.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (Blitzed Gremory in Sona’s body.)|Relativistic with Massively FTL (Moved too fast for Rassiel and her flight to react.) Lifting Strength: Class T| Class Z Striking Strength: Country Class| Small Moon Class| Large Planet Class| Small Star Class| Solar System Class| Galaxy Class|'Low Multiversal' Durability: Country Level| Small Moon Level| Large Planet Level| Small Star Level| Solar System Level| Galaxy Level| Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely High (Fought for days on end during the Apocalypse) Range: Thousands of Kilometers|Possibly Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Lexida Intelligence: Extremely High (Has massive knowledge of the supernatural and the history of the world. Was the bookworm of Eden Squad, which is saying something, considering Ruby is considered the case manager. Despite having missed five years of academic education, Claire still managed to keep up with the system.) Weaknesses: Shares some weaknesses with Demons but is overall reduced due to her human blood Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Event Horizon: Claire creates a hyperdense ball of shadows akin to that of a singularity. This orb is capable of destroying a star as large or possibly slightly larger than our Sun. Key: Azazel Arc Claire|Pre Apocalypse Arc Claire|Apocalypse Arc Claire|Cosmic War Arc Claire|Heavenly Fall Arc Claire|Return of AYIN Arc Claire Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Clockverse Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Mages Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsman Category:Gun Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2